


[Podfic] On the Losing Side

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Pinings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the kinkmeme: "After Mary's death, John moves back into Baker Street, but is still upset at the loss of his wife and child. Eventually, he and Sherlock may stumble into a sort of relationship, but it's more physical than anything and they don't talk about it.</p>
<p>They especially don't talk during sex.</p>
<p>If they are going to have sex, Sherlock notices the signs hours beforehand, and he prepares carefully. The lights are off, they're under the covers, he prepares himself using lots of lube so he can make it feel as much like a woman as he can, and he doesn't let himself make any noise so that, if John wishes, he can pretend that he's still with Mary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On the Losing Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winglessness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglessness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Losing Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281496) by [missselene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missselene/pseuds/missselene). 



> So, Winglessness asked me to consider podficcing this story as it is one of her favourites and, as it is a fic that I remembered enjoying VERY MUCH, I thought I would give it a go. Missselene was kind enough to give permission, and I hope that my podfic has done the story justice. Thank you so much for giving permission!
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

 

 

On the Losing Side. Listen or Download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z4ueaqqpk1nd2dl/On_The_Losing_Side_-_missselene.mp3)

Music: ['Fallen' - Sarah McLachlan (cover by Johna).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKOD2Lpzw5o)


End file.
